User blog:Monstermaster13/New Fanmade Wesens
Kommandhund: A race of canine Wesen based of the dog species the Doberman pincher, they're known for their work as crime-fighters of the Wesen world. They tend to be very surly and sarcastic types with a bit of a cowardly side but are very strong, and have heightened senses. In woged state they have thick fur on their hands and feet and sharp claws, their faces turn into a half canine muzzle and their teeth sharpen a bit...making them look more vicious. Despite their nature and their reputations, they are often quite kind-hearted and heroic at times - and are very loyal to others that work in the same profession as them. In woged state they have thick fur on their hands and feet and sharp claws, their faces turn into a half canine muzzle and their teeth sharpen a bit...making them look more vicious. Despite their nature and their reputations, they are often quite kind-hearted and heroic at times - and are very loyal to others that work in the same profession as them. Many of which are the basis behind superheroes of Western culture. Glücklich: A race of short impish Wesen that serve as the inspiration behind the Irish legend of the Leprechauns. They are very playful and mischevious, often enjoying playing tricks on people and also like collecting jewels and other trinkets they might find. In woged state it often varies males tend to have facial hair of sorts around the chin while females just have longer hair and thicker eyebrows, both genders sport pointed ears when in woged state and a slightly impish appearance - normally they stand about 5 ft 3 but in woged state they get slightly taller. They are extraordinarily good when it comes to magical and mystical stuff, most of their time their magic is used as a means of playing pranks on people though. Zeitlos: A race of lizard-like Wesen based off the Tuatara, they are very elusive but are quite well loved. They have a special ability that makes them immune to aging and makes them look and feel young despite the fact their kind has lived for centuries. They can also regenerate their limbs if their limbs fall off. Personality wise, they are very straight-forward to get along with and are a socialble and polite. In contrast to some of the more vicious reptilian Wesen out there. In woged state they have slightly scaled skin, clawed fingernails and sharp-teeth, they are said to have a parietial eye, but this only is evident in younger members rather than adults - as the scales cover it later on. Wasserschlange: A race of amphibous serpent-like Wesen based of the New Zealand myth of the Taniwha. They are skilled swimmers and can live on land and in water, they are often viewed as being scary but are actual very noble and kindly. In woged state they have greenish or brownish skin with hints of blue, gills, webbed hands with clawed tips on the fingers, their eyes grow slightly bigger and turn yellow and their tongues become forked - almost like a snake's. They mainly have jobs relating to safety or environmentalism, such as being lifeguards or being an environmentalist. Category:Blog posts